


Motley Crew of Gunslingers

by Scabbed_winged_angel



Category: Guns N' Roses, KISS (US Band), Mötley Crüe
Genre: Band Fic, Cowboys, Eventual Romance, Family Crüe, Family Dynamics, Friendship, Gen, Guns, M/M, Slow Burn, Spaghetti Western, Western, Wild West, eventually more bands join trust me, it just needs a setup, motley crue only in first chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scabbed_winged_angel/pseuds/Scabbed_winged_angel
Summary: At 18 years old, Frank Feranna Junior decided to leave his home town, where he got shunned and beaten for being an outkast. He changed his name to Nikki Sixx and got on his horse named Kickstarter.Now on his way through the Nevada desert, he meets some interesting strangers who he thinks are perfect for his crew.(Update: ON HIATUS 11-10-2020)





	1. Leaving 'home'

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is my first multichaptered fic on Ao3! It's also posted on my tumblr @ smokeandmirrorz.  
This is an AU I put a lot of love into, so I hope you will all like it <3
> 
> Have fun reading!  
\- Jeordie

The year is 1867, march 1st. The great cattle drive has been going on for a year, Nebraska is admitted as the 37th U.S. state and it was on this day that Frank Feranna Junior decided to change his name to Nikki Sixx.

A strange name most would say, but Nikki thought it suited him perfectly.

Born to a mother who didn’t give a rats ass about him and a father who left him with nothing, Nikki left his town as a loner, an outlaw, a troublemaker.  
At only 18 years old he was shunned by his village, so he made the step to leave on his own. Nikki never liked being alone. His thoughts tended to spiral into a deep, vast nothingness and it made him feel like he couldn’t do anything at all.

Alas, this was his only way out of a depressing adulthood, so Nikki left.

Going through the dry Nevada desert on his black mustang named Kickstarter, Nikki was a runaway looking for a family, a gang, a crew of some sorts. He had packed three weeks worth of supplies, hoping he’d make it to a village or town in time.   
With a stolen black leather hat and chaps gifted by his only friend, his hometowns blacksmith, Nikki went on his way.  
–  
After five days of steady riding, sleeping and repeating, Nikki stumbled upon a small creek of water streaming down from a mountain.  
Nikki got off his horse and went down towards the creek to freshen up. Putting his hands in the cold water, Nikki washed his face. Not having acces to water for a few days really takes a toll on you.  
As Nikki washed his face, he suddenly felt a gun barrel against his head. 

“Stop what you’re doing and give me all of your money. Right now or else!” A young sounding voice behind him said. The perpetrator didn’t sound too sure of himself.  
Nikki gazed down into the water, and at just the right angle he could see the gunman behind him. A lanky boy with long dark brown hair (a teenager at best) stood behind him wearing a bright red bandana around his neck, a sleeveless jacket and dark jeans.   
Before the skinny boy had a chance Nikki swooped his feet from underneath him, and he fell down making his pistol fall. Nikki quickly grabbed it and held the boy at gunpoint with his own weapon.

“Or else what?” Nikki said with a smirk, sweeping his bangs from his face.  
The tall boy looked up at Nikki in shock, his hazel eyes showing a hint of fear.  
“A-Alright man look, I didn’t really mean that I mean- could you maybe not point my gun at me? It was a joke really! Please!” the boy frantically blabbered as he held up his glove covered hands. He was obviously inexperienced in stealing from people.

Nikki eyed the boy for a minute longer and then put away the gun. He sighed  
“Sorry partner, I don’t have any money for you. I am totally broke.” Nikki said as he folded his arms as the boy struggled to get up.  
“No money?? You have to be lying! I-I can fight you yaknow!” The stranger said as he put up his hands into fists.  
While being atleast a head taller than Nikki, the boy looked pathetic.. but, he had potential.

Nikki smiled.

“Listen man, I don’t want to fight you. I’m here to look for people to start a gang with.” Nikki said, “And you look like the right person for my crew.”

The lanky boy lowered his hands,  
“Me? But I just attacked you! How do you even know you can trust me?” the boy said as he waved his hands.  
Nikki smirked. “Because this whole time you haven’t even tried to get your gun back, and you look way too scrawny to beat me up!”  
The tall teen looked at him with widened eyes,  
“Well that’s just rude..” He said as he lowered his head. Nikki smiled and stood in front of the stranger, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
“If you join me I can show you some moves on how to really rob someone. You know, without getting floored and all.” Nikki said with a laugh.   
The boy looked at him with a hopeful smile, “Really?” he said with a twinkle in his eyes, this boy had wayyy too much trust in strangers. Nikki might have to do something about that.  
Putting his thoughts aside Nikki nodded. “Yes really.”   
He handed the gun back to the boy, “Come on, I have supplies left for only a week more if you’re going to join me, so get ready for some saddle-ass the next few days!” Nikki walked back to Kickstarter and gave him some hay he had stored in his saddle bags.   
Meanwhile the tall stranger stood rooted on his spot, dumbfounded. He looked up at Nikki and felt sense coming back to him, making him jog after the raven haired boy. “Hey! What’s your name even? My name is Thomas! But you can just call me Tommy, since we’re going to be partners and all!” Tommy held out his hand. Nikki eyed him strangely but shook his hand anyways, “The names Nikki Sixx. Good to meet you Tommy.” Nikki let go and got up on Kickstarter. “Hop up on the back Tommy. It’s gonna be a long ride.”

Tommy smiled and struggled to get up on Kickstarter. After a few grunts and huffs he managed to get his lanky self on the mustang. “Nikki Sixx?? That’s such a cool name! I wish my name was that cool! It also shouldn’t take too long to get to the nearest village! Around fourteen miles from here there’s a little town called Silverton, I’ve been there before and they have a nice inn we can stay at!” Tommy rambled excitedly, holding on to Nikki’s waist as Kickstarter began to move.

Nikki looked at his compass and nodded, “Alright then, I might’ve been a little dishonest with you back there T-bone. Firstly, your eyes, they shine in a way that makes me trust you. And secondly, I have some money, just not a lot, so we probably have to get some one way or another while we’re there.”   
Tommy laughed, “You mean we have to steal it? I’m in for that! You can teach me some of those moves you were talking about! Oh, how about some cool kick moves so I can bust peoples knees! Or maybe punches that can break noses! Or maybe-“  
Tommy rambled on about fighting moves and gun tricks with great enthusiasm. He sounded so happy to be going with Nikki to just steal shit from strangers. Nikki wondered if this kid even had a family. 

Nikki blocked Tommy’s talking and thought of the future, he thinks traveling with this crazy kid won’t be so bad after all.  
He gave Kickstarter a little boost, and there the two went, off to Silverton.


	2. Seething Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the boys arrive in Silverton, they get into a situation they didn’t ask for..or did they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s finally here boys! Chapter two! I had so much trouble getting into the mood for this fic as a looot of other stuff was happening in my head, but it is finally here now!  
I am sorry for the long wait <3

Tommy and Nikki got into Silverton in the evening. The town was basked in the soft light of the oil lamps that stood all over the place. It looked peaceful, save for some townsfolks who looked at the two strangers with suspicion.  
Tommy let go of Nikki as Kickstarter went into a slow trot.  
Looking around Tommy saw some familiar faces from the last time he was in the town, some nice and others.. not so nice.  
Shaking his head, Tommy lead Nikki towards a small stable area where you could stow your horses and after tying Kickstarter down Tommy tugged Nikki towards the local saloon. The big sign above the door spelled ‘The Whiskey’. There was light coming from the inside accompanied with a catchy tune from a piano.

“This place was amazing the last time I was here, I’m sure the bartender remembers me! Maybe he’ll give us some free whiskey!” Tommy said excitedly as he pushed open the saloons doors.

As the two dark haired boys stepped inside all heads turned towards them. A small group of young men sat in the corner playing cards while another group sat in front of the small stage admiring the girls dancing to the music. Nikki’s eyes widened upon seeing the pretty girls with puffy petticoats dancing on the small stage,  
“Wow, if I knew this was waiting for me the next town over I would’ve left a whole lotta sooner.” Nikki said as Tommy dragged him to the bar. A man with shaggy, shoulder length black hair stood behind it wiping a wet glass.

Tommy smiled up at him, “Ace! It’s Tommy! Do you remember me? I was here like a month ago!” Tommy said as he put both is hands on the bar. Ace looked at Tommy with a squint before smiling,  
“Oh yeah I remember you kid! Last time I saw ya you were runnin’ from that Rose boy! He said in a foreign drawl, Nikki had never heard someone talk like that before.

Tommy’s eyes widened and he laughed nervously, “Oh Ace! Can you get us two whiskey’s maybe? Put it on my tab if you will.” Nikki looked at Tommy with confusion. Rose boy? what did that mean?  
Ace narrowed his eyes at Tommy, “You know Paul will kill ya if you keep doing that right? You still need ta pay your tab from last time lil’ buddy.” He said while grabbing two glasses. Tommy began sputtering at Ace because of the nickname.

Meanwhile Nikki had zoned out of their bickering and had taken interest in a lovely but lonely blonde sitting at a table full of half empty beer bottles. She looked really pretty, but the expression on her face was sad. She was wearing a soft red dress, her chest flat and waist narrow in the corset she had on. Some feathers and gemstones poked out from her curly blonde hair.

Nikki decided to approach her while Tommy fought with Ace over drinks. As Nikki got closer he could spot the soft makeup on the girls face. A light pink dusted her cheeks and a sparkling purple was applied on her eyelids. Her lips looked so soft, Nikki had the immediate urge to kiss her.

“What are you doing here all by your lonesome darling?” He asked her as he sat down in the empty chair next to her, she looked up at him with a dazed look. Before she could answer him Nikki felt a rough hand clasp his left shoulder as a rough sounding voice sounded, “And what do you think you’re doing sittin’ here with my whore for the evening?”.  
Nikki turned around and came face to face with a red haired man. He had a scruffy beard and wore a white cowboy hat on top of a red bandana on his head. He looked pissed.

Nikki smirked, “Well how dare you leave such a darling little thing all alone here! A total creepy stranger could’ve hurt her yaknow?” he said as he leaned back in the chair making it stand on 2 legs. The redhead narrowed his eyes, “A creepy stranger like you? I ain’t never seen you round here before. Now get out of my chair and leave.” The man pointed at the saloon’s front doors with one hand and balled the other into a fist.

Suddenly a tanned guy with a head full of curls made his way over to them, Nikki couldn’t see his face due to all his hair, “Hey Axl, I got you your drink. This guy givin’ you any trouble?” The man said in a lazy drawl.  
“This motherfucker thinks he can steal my gal away from me. Well tough luck buddy cuz I will punch the livin’ daylights outta you.” Axl growled as he yanked Nikki out of the chair. Axl may have been a whole head shorter than Nikki but he looked terrifying when mad. Still, Nikki thought such a pretty girl shouldn’t be with a guy like this, so he was determined to steal her away from him.

“Nikki!” Suddenly Tommy came up behind Axl, looking panicked while having two drinks in his hands.  
Axl turned around and his eyes widened. “YOU!” he yelled as he let Nikki go with a shove and stomped his way over to Tommy.  
Tommy’s face turned a ghastly white as he saw who Nikki had picked a fight with. “You scammed me out of 80 dollars last time I saw you! You fuckin’ bastard!” Axl almost had Tommy grasped by his shirt but Tommy threw his drinks at Axl. He missed miserably.  
Tommy felt his thighs hit a table behind him, he was cornered now. “Rosie listen! That was all an accident trust me-“ Tommy got shoved into the table by Axl before he could finish his sentence.

Aah, so that’s the Rose boy Ace mentioned at the bar.

Nikki watched it all unfold and just as he was about to stand up to save his new friend from trouble the blonde this all started with stood up and made her way over to Axl with an empty bottle in her hand.  
Right before Axl raised his fist she tapped him on his shoulder, he turned his head and got hit right in the face with the bottle. “Gah-fUCK!” Axl put his face in his hands.

The people in the saloon who were quietly watching the scrabble in suspence until now started rioting. Men yelled, women fled, Ace hid behind his bar and everything became a shitshow of flying fists.  
In the midst of it Nikki saw the blonde run out of the door so he grabbed Tommy and hauled them after her, escaping the entourage Axl had brought with him who now had their eyes set on the two.

When Nikki stood outside he saw a trail of shredded fabric leading to the stable where he had tied down Kickstarter. He ran towards it and saw the blonde hastily untying Kickstarter. She had shred her dress up to her knees and let her hair down from the bun she had been wearing.  
“Hey blondie! That’s my horse you’re tugging at!” Nikki called out startling her. A low yelp came from her as she turned around. She huffed, “I am sick and tired of dealing with this bullshit! I am not a woman, I never wanted to do this and I am leaving right now!” A male voice came from the furious blonde before him.  
“Well, you can leave all you want from me, but not on my horse blondie!” Nikki said as he cocked his hip.  
The blonde looked agitated, then sighed and asked “Can you take me with you?”

Nikki looked surprised, the blonde continued “I actually have no idea how to ride a horse…I was just gonna wing it.. I have no idea how to survive out there. Please take me with you?” he asked with a pout.

Tommy came barging in the stable at that moment, “Roses guys are outside, we need to go Nikki!” he then glanced at the blonde, “What you did in there to Axl was amazing girly!” he said excitedly. Nikki turned to Tommy, “He’s coming with us Tom. Go grab that horse over there, we’re getting out of here.” He said as he got on Kickstarter.  
Tommy looked at Nikki in bewilderment, “He?!”

Nikki ignored him as he turned to the blonde, “Just put your foot in the stirrup over there and haul yourself up behind me. Don’t worry I got you.” He said as he held the blondes hand. He got on as instructed and held onto Nikki’s waist, “Thank you stranger.” He laughed as Nikki led Kickstarter out of the stable. Tommy followed up close behind on a white and black spotted Appaloosa he grabbed.

As they got ready to gallop their way out of Silverton a redfaced Axl came storming towards them with one hand covering his face. “I’ll fucking find you Lee! And your dumbass friend! No one steals from me and gets away with it!” He yelled at them, his posse of guys standing with him.

“Go go go!” Nikki yelled as he kicked Kickstarter into a sprint, Tommy doing the same. the blonde yelped and held onto Nikki for dear life as they hurried out of the town.

After going at top-speed for around 8 minutes in the dark they slowed down to a trot, Nikki feeling relieved as the arms around his waist finally stopped squeezing him to death.

Tommy came trotting next to the two, “Dude, how did we not get shot back there! It was a total shitfest!” he exclaimed wildly. “You two are crazy you know, standing up to Axl like that.” The blonde of the trio spoke up. “Uh yeah we are! I mean I only met Nikki today but-“ Tommy looked at him with narrowed eyes, “Who are you anyways?” he asked.  
The blonde scoffed, “My name is Vince, no last name. Not like you need it anyways.” He said in a pompous way. Nikki laughed, “That’s no way to speak to your heroes blondie!”

Vince turned red and hit him on the back, “That’s no way to speak to a ‘darling little thing’ either mister!” he said with a small smile. Now it was Nikki’s turn to get redfaced.

“You guys! Look what I found in these saddlebags!” Tommy suddenly exclaimed, the two looked at the scruffy brunette as he held up an oil-lantern and a map. Nikki smirked “Good going T-bone! You stole a good horse!” He high-fived the lanky boy.

“Let’s get to the next town before they can track us down, there is a place called Ironstead around seven and a half miles from here. I found some food in these bags for both us and the horses too so we should be good to go.” Tommy said as he put on the lantern and looked at the map.

Nikki nodded, “Alright then boys. Next stop, Ironstead.”


End file.
